<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solo una vez by hey_chikens</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543448">Solo una vez</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_chikens/pseuds/hey_chikens'>hey_chikens</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_chikens/pseuds/hey_chikens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunnydale ha vuelto a ser reconstruida y Buffy vuelve a Sunnydale con su nuevo novio y Willow Xander y Dawn, los fantasmas del pasado seguirán a mas de una de alguna forma... lo que ellos no saben es que Ángel y Spike también están de vuelta y también tendrá de luchar no solo con su pasado si no con su nuevo futuro junto con Fred y Wesley... pero un deseo se hará realidad, como hubiera sido conocer una vida lejos de lo sobrenatural y estar con alguien al que crees muerto</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Willow Rosenberg/Spike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solo una vez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Willow</span>
  <span> miro a su alrededor, un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando los recuerdos la golpearon, volvía estar en </span>
  <span>Sunnydale</span>
  <span>, bueno un nuevo </span>
  <span>Sunnydale</span>
  <span> ya que el anterior había sido destruido, para poder cerrar una de muchas bocas del infierno, al menos el pueblo parecía más tranquilo, aun había demonios, aun había vampiros, pero no tantos como en el antiguo... al menos no había esa maldad, todo parecía más tranquilo desde que la batalla que había habido en los Ángeles había acabado, nadie había interferido en esa batalla esa batalla era de Ángel y así se lo había hecho llegar a Giles, no dio mucha explicación sobre lo que estaba pasando, solo que él y unos cuantos amigos habían dado un golpe de estado y eso no había sentado muy bien al gran mal... por suerte, Ángel gano y no salió de los Ángeles lo que según las noticias fue un infierno viviente, no se había visto nada igual desde la destruición de </span>
  <span>Sunnydale</span>
  <span> y aunque ellos quisieran mantener el mundo lejos de lo sobrenatural, lo sobrenatural era demasiado ruidoso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>En fin, en todo caso ella y los demás habían vuelto a </span>
  <span>Sunnydale</span>
  <span> para asegurarse de que no volviera a ser lo que fue en su día, una vez que estuvieron instalados y comprobaron que no había una amenaza inminente se instalaron en la misma casa en la que estuvieron tanto tiempo y es que al igual que habían reconstruido todo el pueblo la casa de las Summers volvía a estar de pie, no sabían cómo ni porque pero este pueblo volvía a ser el mismo, cada una de las tiendas, cada uno de las casa incluso la mansión de Ángel o la cripta de </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span>... todo volvía a estar de pie, y eso era agradable y a la vez algo inquietante, quien se molestaría tanto para reconstruir un pueblo pieza por pieza exactamente igual... en todo caso, por mucho que todo fuera igual ya nada era lo mismo, Ángel esta casi desaparecido desde que había ganado la batalla, era como si se escondiera y escondiera a su grupo, ellos no eran una </span>
  <span>amenaza,</span>
  <span> pero Ángel no </span>
  <span>confiaba</span>
  <span> en las nuevas </span>
  <span>cazadoras</span>
  <span> ni en los vigilantes y </span>
  <span>prefería</span>
  <span> mantener las </span>
  <span>distancias y</span>
  <span> eso le </span>
  <span>hacía</span>
  <span> sentir </span>
  <span>triste porque una parte de ella siempre creyó que se volverían a reunir, que Ángel iría a buscar a </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  <span> hasta el fin del mundo... ahora que no tenía competencia, ahora que hacía más de dos años que </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span> se había muerto, el otro vampiro con alma, pero tan diferente al primero... Ángel era serio, pocas veces lo había visto disfrutar de su no vida, en cambio </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span>... </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span> era otra cosa, el disfrutaba de la vida tanto la vampírica como la humana, el disfrutaba de la comida, de la bebida y de las peleas, él era listo pero impulsivo en cambio Ángel era listo pero temeroso... Nunca se lo diría a </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  <span> pero realmente echaba de menos a </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span>, ella había tenido una amistad bastante cercana con él, más de una vez habían salido juntos a cenar, de fiesta o simplemente se habían quedado hablando en algún lugar donde nadie lo viera o escuchara porque ese había sido su secreto, su amistad, sus confidencias, sus verdades... y es que los dos, sus partes humanas eran tan iguales, tan iguales que a veces se había preguntado qué hubiera pasado si hubieran vivido una vida normal sin nada sobrenatural y los dos en la misma época, hubiera habido algo más que amistad... </span>
  <span>Willow</span>
  <span> alzo la cabeza y suspiro, nunca lo sabría... el hacía más de dos años que había muerto en este mismo pueblo, sacrificándose, para cerrar esa maldita puerta, para destruir este maldito pueblo que ahora lo habían vuelto a levantar... y que a ella de alguna forma le hacía sentir, que él estaba allí vigilándola en la oscuridad </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras tanto...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un cuerpo </span>
  <span>atravesó</span>
  <span> una pared seguido muy de cerca de otro</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-un suspiro </span>
  <span>salió</span>
  <span> de sus labios mientras miraba el a su compañero que estaba </span>
  <span>encía</span>
  <span> de él -</span>
  <b>
    <span>Maldita sea, es que en </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>vez</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> de una barrera hay un cartel de bienvenida para </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>todos</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> los demonios … Wesley </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>tendrás</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> de mirar ese jodido hechizo – </span>
  </b>
  <span>l</span>
  <span>evantándose</span>
  <span> al notar que se </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> liberado del cuerpo que estaba encima de él </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-El hechizo </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>está</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> bien </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Spike</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>, ya te lo he dicho </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>más</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> de una </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>vez, el</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> hechizo no afecta a todos los demonios – </span>
  </b>
  <span>Wesley puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio como </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span> se </span>
  <span>volvía</span>
  <span> a lanzar sobre el demonio</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-Odio estar a favor de </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Spike</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>.  pero es verdad Wesley, algo pasa... desde que llegamos a </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Sunnydale</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> no hemos parado y en </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>teoría</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> la boca de infierno de este pueblo </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>está</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>cerrada</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>... aunque </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>quizás</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>está</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> abierta, ahora que recuerdo quien </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>la cerro</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Eeeh</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>, la puerta está cerrada idiota... me queda hasta el final, me </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>sacrifique</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> porque esa jodida cosa no volviera abrirse, a </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>diferencia</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> de ti a </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>mí</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> no me apuñalo mi novia para tener de detener un fin del mundo </span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-No a ti te abandono y </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>mintió</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> – </span>
  </b>
  <span>Ángel</span>
  <span> arrugo su nariz cuando vio el cuello del demonio partirse, y durante un momento pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span> que </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  
  <span>había</span>
  <span> sido su debilidad durante mucho </span>
  <span>tiempo,</span>
  <span> pero </span>
  <span>creía</span>
  <span> que lo </span>
  <span>tenía</span>
  <span> superado al igual que el... desde ese </span>
  <span>día</span>
  <span> con el inmortal, ellos mismos </span>
  <span>habían</span>
  <span> decidido dar un paso adelante si ella, pero </span>
  <span>quizás</span>
  
  <span>había</span>
  <span> cosas que aun </span>
  <span>dolían</span>
  <span>, cosas que ni él </span>
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span>... o </span>
  <span>fingía</span>
  <span> no saber, porque si </span>
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span>, sabia como </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  
  <span>había</span>
  <span> usado a </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span> sabia como lo </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> menos preciado y </span>
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span> que esa no era la cazadora de la que se </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> enamorado </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-Fred te ocupas tu del cuerpo, </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>llévalo</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> a otra </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>dimensión</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> o algo, apesta... - </span>
  </b>
  <span>mirándolo</span>
  <span> la puerta </span>
  <b>
    <span>–ahora vuelvo, necesito tomar un poco el aire </span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>– Fred miro como </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span> pasaba delante de ella, dejando el cuerpo del demonio inerte en el </span>
  <span>salón</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span> no lanzo </span>
  <span>ninguna</span>
  <span> de sus frases </span>
  <span>irónicas</span>
  <span> ni le </span>
  <span>devolvió</span>
  <span> el comentario a Ángel simplemente se fue y una parte dentro de ella </span>
  <span>ardía</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>quizás</span>
  <span> el dios que ocupa su cuerpo gritaba de ira, gritaba de dolor, porque </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span> era su amigo al igual que </span>
  <span>también</span>
  <span> el de ella... su mirada se </span>
  <span>alzó</span>
  <span> y su mirada se </span>
  <span>cruzó</span>
  <span> con la de Wesley que miraba la puerta que se </span>
  <span>acababa</span>
  <span> de cerrar, sus ojos buscaron los de Ángel y una sonrisa se </span>
  <span>formó</span>
  <span> en su rostro cuando vio que él </span>
  <span>retrocedía - </span>
  <b>
    <span>¿Wesley me ayudas?</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-Si –</span>
  </b>
  <span> pasando al lado de Ángel</span>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>- </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>será</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> mejor que hables con </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Spike</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>– </span>
  </b>
  <span>mirando a Fred –</span>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>y cuando antes mejor </span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ángel </span>
  <span>asistió</span>
  <span> con la cabeza y se </span>
  <span>quedó</span>
  <span> hasta que vio a sus amigos desaparecer con el demonio acuestas... un suspiro </span>
  <span>salió</span>
  <span> de sus labios, no </span>
  <span>creía</span>
  <span> que ese comentario </span>
  <span>podía</span>
  <span> crear este problema, cosas peores se </span>
  <span>habían</span>
  <span> dicho y nunca </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> pasado nado... pero esta vez, </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span> se </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> ido, Wesley lo miraba con </span>
  <span>desaprobación</span>
  <span> y </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> visto como los ojos de Fred </span>
  <span>cambiaban</span>
  <span> del </span>
  <span>marrón</span>
  <span> dulce </span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> inocente a ese azul mortal, ese azul que </span>
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span> que </span>
  <span>Illarya</span>
  <span> estaba muy cerca de salir y </span>
  <span>arrancarle</span>
  <span> la cabeza... otro suspiro </span>
  <span>salió</span>
  <span> de sus labios y dejo que el sol lo bañara completamente para reunirse con </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Willow</span>
  <span> miro a su </span>
  <span>alrededor</span>
  <span> y </span>
  <span>sonrió</span>
  <span> al ver lo que </span>
  <span>tenía</span>
  <span> delante, la caja </span>
  <span>mágica</span>
  <span> con todo su </span>
  <span>esplendor</span>
  <span>, la puerta se </span>
  <span>abrió</span>
  <span> y su </span>
  <span>sonrisa</span>
  <span> se </span>
  <span>extendió</span>
  
  <span>aún</span>
  
  <span>más</span>
  <span> al ver a Xander salir de </span>
  <span>allí</span>
  <span>, era </span>
  <span>un paso muy grande</span>
  <span> entrar en esa tienda, demasiados recuerdo </span>
  <span>volvían</span>
  <span>, seguido de Xander </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  <span> y </span>
  <span>Dawn</span>
  <span> salieron acompañadas del nuevo novio de la cazadora </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Willow</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> – </span>
  </b>
  <span>los brazos de Harris la rodearon al momento de verla, pero Xander la abrazo como si hiciera años, </span>
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span> lo que era ese abrazo </span>
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span> lo que </span>
  <span>quería</span>
  <span> decir... los recuerdos </span>
  <span>volvían</span>
  <span> a la mente de su amigo y ella era su salvavidas, porque ella </span>
  <span>también</span>
  
  <span>había</span>
  <span> perdido a alguien, porque ella </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> enloquecido con la muerte de </span>
  <span>Tara, y</span>
  <span> Xander ahora estaba luchando ante los recuerdos de Anya, noto como su hombro se mojaba y ella solo supo rodear el cuello de su amigo en silencio mientras sus otros amigos los miraban con una sonrisa de </span>
  <span>compresión</span>
  <span> y con dolor en las </span>
  <span>miradas y es que todos </span>
  <span>habían</span>
  <span> perdido algo en ese pueblo, lo que </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  <span> no </span>
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span> es que ella no solo lloraba a Tara, </span>
  <span>también</span>
  
  <span>lloraba</span>
  <span> por un vampiro, el vampiro que recupero su alma para su amiga </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>Shhh</span>
  <span> – </span>
  <span>apartándose</span>
  <span> un poco de su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro – ella </span>
  <span>está</span>
  <span> bien Xander... pero no lo </span>
  <span>estará</span>
  <span> si te ve </span>
  <span>así</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>sé</span>
  <span> que es </span>
  <span>difícil</span>
  <span>, pero eres fuerte... </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-No soy fuerte Will... soy...</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-Si, </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>sí</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> que eres fuerte, </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>tú</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> me salvaste me sacaste de la oscuridad, hiciste que volviera... nadie pudo, </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>excepto</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> tu...</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-Y a mí también me salvaste Xander, me volviste a la vida cuando el maestro me mato...</span>
  </b>
  <span> - </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  <span> agarro una de las manos de Xander – </span>
  <b>
    <span>estuviste en mis peores momentos, no hace falta tener poderes para ser poderoso... Anya te está viendo Xander sabe quién es el hombre del que se enamoró y sabe que fue correspondido, tienes una vida nueva ahora Xander, vívela porque eso es lo que ella hubiera querido </span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>-Xander trago saliva y se </span>
  <span>limpió</span>
  <span> las </span>
  <span>lágrimas</span>
  <span> antes de fundirse en un abrazo con </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  <span> y </span>
  <span>Willow</span>
  <span>, estar en </span>
  <span>Sunnydale</span>
  
  <span>parecía</span>
  <span> que les </span>
  <span>hacía</span>
  <span> retroceder en el pasado, pero a la vez dar un paso adelante, luchar con sus demonios internos era </span>
  <span>más</span>
  
  <span>difícil</span>
  <span> que los demonios reales, pero </span>
  <span>lucharían</span>
  <span> y </span>
  <span>ganarían</span>
  <span> como siempre </span>
  <span>habían</span>
  
  <span>hecho -</span>
  
  <b>
    <span>¿Bueno </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>cuál</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> es la </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>próxima</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> parada?</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-El instituto –</span>
  </b>
  <span> la voz de </span>
  <span>Dawn</span>
  <span> se </span>
  <span>rompió</span>
  <span>, entre terror y lastima pues </span>
  <span>allí</span>
  
  <span>había</span>
  <span> sido el </span>
  <span>último</span>
  <span> lugar... la </span>
  <span>última</span>
  <span> batalla que </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> habido y esa parada </span>
  <span>sería</span>
  <span> la </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> dura </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-Genial –</span>
  </b>
  
  <span>Buffy</span>
  <span> se </span>
  <span>acercó</span>
  <span> a su hermana y suspiro... realmente esto </span>
  <span>parecía</span>
  <span> una pesadilla </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-Si, según me conto Giles ese es el punto donde hubo la boca del infierno ¿verdad? </span>
  </b>
  <span>- </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  <span> asistió y se mordió el labio-</span>
  <b>
    <span> entonces, ese es el punto importante de la visita... no </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>sé</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> hasta </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>qué</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> punto la puerta ha podido ser cerrada –</span>
  </b>
  <span> todos lo miraron extrañados, la puerta estaba cerrada, </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span> lo </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> hecho, </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span> se </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> sacrificado para cerrarla, el pueblo había sido destruido... como </span>
  <span>podía</span>
  <span> decir que la puerta aun </span>
  <span>podía</span>
  <span> estar abierta, el hombre suspiro y se pellizco el puente de la nariz, </span>
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span> que </span>
  <span>estas palabras</span>
  <span> iban a traer problemas – </span>
  <b>
    <span>No podemos olvidar que esta puerta fue cerrada por un vampiro </span>
  </b>
  <span>– levantando la mano para que nadie lo </span>
  <span>interrumpiera</span>
  <b>
    <span>- tuviera alma o no era un vampiro... aparte el collar procedía de </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Wolfram</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> y Hart y el collar te lo hizo llegar otro vampiro, lo siento </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>cariño, </span>
  </b>
  <span>- mirando a </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  <span> -</span>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>pero la conexión que veo en todo esto es que el mal puede habernos jugado una buena jugada... sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta </span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Spike</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> no... -</span>
  </b>
  <span>Dawn</span>
  <span> estaba al borde de las </span>
  <span>lágrimas</span>
  <span>, durante un tiempo </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> odiado a </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  <span>, por lo que le hizo a su </span>
  <span>hermana,</span>
  <span> pero luego todo paso, cuando todas las piezas encajaron... </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  
  <span>había</span>
  <span> jugado con el hasta romperlo y </span>
  <span>él</span>
  
  <span>había</span>
  <span> huido para conseguir lo que </span>
  <span>creía</span>
  <span> que su hermana </span>
  <span>quería</span>
  <span> su alma, </span>
  <span>él</span>
  
  <span>había</span>
  <span> luchado por el bien con alma y sin ella y finalmente </span>
  <span>él</span>
  <span> se </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> sacrificado para salvar el mundo y ahora ese nuevo novio de </span>
  <span>Buffy</span>
  <span> ese estirado, estaba diciendo que todo lo que </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> hecho por el mundo, era irreal, era una simple falsa... como odiaba a ese estirado </span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-No digo que </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>él</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span> lo supiera solo digo que...</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-Es mejor que no sigas amigo –</span>
  </b>
  <span>empezando andar hacia el instituto –</span>
  <b>
    <span> vamos, vamos a ver </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>ese infernal instituto</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    
  </b>
  <span>– </span>
  <span>sonriendo</span>
  <span> –</span>
  <b>
    <span> nunca mejor dicho</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>-</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>Spike</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>... </span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>yo…</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span>- </span>
  </b>
  <span>a sus ojos aun le costaba acostumbrarse a la luz solar </span>
  <span>más</span>
  <span> de </span>
  <span>doscientos</span>
  <span> años en la penumbra y de repente, ese extraño regalo, un regalo con trampa un regalo con lo que </span>
  <span>el</span>
  <span> no </span>
  <span>estaría</span>
  <span> solo... </span>
  <span>Spike</span>
  
  <span>también</span>
  <span> estaba</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuara... espero que os guste :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>